Home
by SlyLittleLuna1234
Summary: Joe Hardy isn't like his brother Frank. He isn't perfect like Frank. When Joe reaches his breaking point, he runs away from home. When the Hardys find their lost son two years later, Joe is stuck. He ran away from home, in Bayport, but now he is home, in Annapolis. Truth and lies will be revealed, forming and breaking bonds. Home is where the heart is...But where is Joe's heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **Joe Hardy isn't like his brother Frank. He doesn't have perfect grades like Frank and he wasn't responsible like Frank. Those things coupled with a secret not even his family knew about pushed Joe to runaway. When the Hardys find their lost son two years later, Joe is stuck. He ran away from home, in Bayport, but now he is home, in Annapolis. Friends and family-both old and new-will pushed to the breaking point. Home is where the heart is...But where is Joe's heart?_

**Parings: **Joe/OC, Frank/Callie, Fenton/Laura, Iola/OC, Past-Joe/Iola Onesided-Iola/Joe, and others!

**Note: **This story contains lots of OCs and Aunt Gertrude!  
This story is VERY AU and Vanessa doesn't exist in this Universe, Iola doesn't die and some character tweaks will be made.

**Positive and Negative reviews are welcomed, but NO FLAMES. Please be nice. If you really hate my piece, don't read it!**

**Thanks, **

**Enjoy,**

_SlyLittleLuna1234_

* * *

**Home**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

Joe Hardy knew it. He always had known it. He didn't think he could ever forget it. He was constantly reminded of it; random Bayport residences, his teachers, his friends, and most of all, his family constantly reminded him of it. Frank Hardy was the perfect one; he was the better student, the better leader, the better friend, the better son. Joe Hardy was the screw up; he didn't get good grades, he followed Frank around like a lost puppy, his friends were really all of Frank's friends, the sucky son. Whenever Joe saw anyone the first question out of their mouths was "Where's Frank?" People didn't ask about Joe when they saw Frank alone. Joe had watched a couple of interactions with random Bayport residences, teachers, friends and even family. Naturally there were exceptions; the three most notable ones were Frank and Joe's Aunt Gertrude, Con Riley and Biff Hooper. Even Joe's girlfriend, Iola Morton, asked about Frank!

"JOE!" Iola called spotting her boyfriend and longtime crush. Joe spun around a smiled at the pretty dark-haired girl. His smile was brutally murdered by Iola's words, "Joe…Um…I think we need to take a break…I don't feel the same way about anymore…" Joe's smile became the fixed smile he wore to fool the world,

"I understand. I'd get tired of me after eight months too,"

"I'm sorry, Joe. I hope we can still be friends,"

"Of course," Iola smiled and kissed her boyfriend turned just friend a kiss on the cheek,

"I'll see ya,"

"See ya," Joe knew he should have seen it coming. He had heard Liz Webling and couple of other girls talking about Iola and Harry Caine. He should have seen it coming, but he didn't. And shoulda coulda woulda didn't mean Joe wasn't feeling pain. Blindly, while still smiling, Joe headed towards the bathroom and walked right into Blaze Aberdeen. Blaze Aberdeen was a sophomore, like Frank, and was Joe's secret tormentor. Blaze was Joe's Achilles heel…

"Well, well, well. Looks like Baby Hardy's eager for a beating today," Joe gulped when he realized that besides him and Blaze, there wasn't a single soul in the bathroom…School was out after all… Joe didn't respond, but braced himself for the beating he was sure to get. Blaze wasn't stupid, he knew that if he left too marks on obvious places that people would notice…

Punch in the stomach  
Punch in the stomach

"You're completely worthless, Hardy,"

Head but  
Tackle

"Nobody likes you,"

Punch in the face  
Kick in the stomach

"Your girlfriend doesn't want you,"

Punch in the stomach  
Punch in the face

"Your friends don't like you, they like Frank,"

Punch in the lip

"Your family doesn't even like you. Not your parents. Not your aunt. Not even Frank. You're the screw up, the stupid one, the worthless one, the weak one. Why would they like you?"

Punch in the stomach  
Punch in the stomach  
And Again  
And Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
A—  
"Get the hell off him!"

PUNCH

"Go get the hell out of here. NOW!"

Joe's mind was clouded in pain and he couldn't place the familiar voice, but he didn't realize that Blaze had gone. Joe stumbled, trying to get up. His mysterious savior rushed to his side and helped him to stand,

"Jesus Joe. What did that asshole do to you?" Joe recognized the voice. It was Biff Hooper.

"I'm fine Biff," Joe managed out,

"You're kidding me, right!? Your lip's bleeding and that ass just beat the shit out of you,"

"I'm fine Biff," Joe snapped, "Why do you even care!?"

"Why do I care? You're my friend Joe. I care about YOU. Not just Frank. I care about you AND Frank," Joe tried to respond but found himself being led outside by Biff. As the pain clouds in his mind began to dissipate, Joe started feeling bad. He shouldn't have snapped at Biff. The pair of friends reached the bleachers and sat down in the mid-April breeze. After a moment, Biff spoke,

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has Blaze been beating you up?"

"Long time…Don't know exactly…1st maybe 2nd grade…"

"Why?"

"Frank kept my lunch money,"

"What?" Biff asked, his blonde eyebrow jumping to his hairline,

"At first Blaze would just take my lunch money. Then, Mom and Dad got tired of me "losing" my lunch money, so they had Frank keep it. Blaze decided that if he couldn't have my lunch money, he'd beat me up instead," Joe said with a shrug,

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you fight back, you could easily take him!"

"Mrs. Aberdeen is on the School Board, he'd never get in trouble…I tried to fight back once in middle school, Mom grounded me for two months for fighting,"

"Oh…"

"I'd probably better be getting home. If Mom finds out that practice was canceled and that I didn't go home right away, she'll have my head,"

"I'll give you a lift!" Biff said quickly,

"No thanks. I can walk," The pair walked towards the parking lot. Joe waved goodbye to Biff before starting home,

"I can't believe I didn't notice," Joe heard Biff whisper. Joe smiled a melancholy smile,

"You'd be surprised how much you can hide with a smile," Joe whispered to the wind as he walked.

* * *

"JOSEPH CARTER HARDY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yelled Laura Hardy upon seeing her youngest son, "NOELLE KINCAID TOLD ME THAT PRACTICE HAD BEEN CANCELED, I THOUGHT WE HAD MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU HAVE TO COME RIGHT HOME AFTER SCHOOL ON DAYS YOU DON'T HAVE PRACTICE, UNTIL YOU PULL UP THOSE HORRID GRADES UP! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE FRANK?! HE ALWAYS DOES WHAT HE'S TOLD?!" Joe opened his mouth to protest and his mother's anger quickly evaporated into exasperation, "NO! Just go upstairs Joe. I'm so tired of this…too tired…" Joe quietly followed his mother's orders and made his way up to his room, passing Frank's empty one on the way. The words Joe had overheard Frank telling Phil a couple of nights earlier, reverberated in Joe's mind,

_"Sometimes I wish I was an only child…Joe's just so much trouble…" _

_"You're completely worthless, Hardy. Nobody likes you. Your girlfriend doesn't want you. Your friends don't like you, they like Frank. Your family doesn't even like you. Not your parents. Not your aunt. Not even Frank. You're the screw up, the stupid one, the worthless one, the weak one. Why would they like you?"_

Blaze's words ran rampant in Joe's mind, killing any comfort and security Joe had gained from his talk with Biff. Joe fell onto his bed and fell into a turbulent sleep. Joe awoke a few hours later to his mother's shouts to come down for dinner. Joe tumbled up from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Joe quickly washed his face with cold water, to hide the tear tracks on his face and hurried down stairs. Joe slipped into his usual spot next to Frank and across from Gertrude while Fenton gave him a disapproving look. The topic at dinner surrounded Frank, something that Joe was, for once, grateful for. No one noticed Joe unusual silence, or at least Joe thought no one noticed. Fenton was simply too fed up with Joe's grades and lateness to comment. Laura was still angry and, like her husband, was fed up. Frank was too excited about the computer program he and Phil were designing to say anything and figured he could talk to Joe later. Gertrude noticed that Joe didn't want to noticed, and decided to not call attention to him. She resolved to talk to him later,

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Aunt Gertrude?"

"Are you alright? You were awfully quiet at dinner" Joe smiled his winning fake smile,

"Yeah. I just had a long day…I'll be 100% in the morning,"

"…Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Alright," Gertrude said hesitantly, "Good night, Joe,"

"G'night, Aunt Gertrude," Joe and his aunt went their separate ways. Joe went to his room and got into his PJs before walking to the bathroom he shared with Frank, brushing his teeth and saying goodnight to Frank.

At quarter past 1 Joe woke up feeling thirsty. Quietly, he made his way downstairs. Joe was surprised to hear his parents talking in the kitchen. Joe was about to go up and return to his room when he froze, catching bits of what his parents were saying,

"…one son…would be better…"

"…go wrong?"

"…not our fault"

"…wish not…"

"…bad grades..."

"…not Frank…"

"..Joe…"

Joe felt some tears well up in eyes. His parents wished that they'd only had one son. They wished he was more like Frank.

_"Sometimes I wish I was an only child…Joe's just so much trouble…" _

_"You're completely worthless, Hardy. Nobody likes you. Your girlfriend doesn't want you. Your friends don't like you, they like Frank. Your family doesn't even like you. Not your parents. Not your aunt. Not even Frank. You're the screw up, the stupid one, the worthless one, the weak one. Why would they like you?"_

_"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE FRANK?! HE ALWAYS DOES WHAT HE'S TOLD?!"_

All of the words came flooding back to Joe. Joe tried to stay afloat, but the crushing pain of knowing that his family didn't want him was too much. Silently, Joe returned to his room and flopped onto his bed, using his pillow to muffle the sobs he could no longer contain. After nearly an hour of crying, Joe rose from his bed and walked to his closet…He had been tossing around the idea for a couple of months, but now…now he decided he was actually going to do it.

* * *

Fenton Hardy was an early riser. He was usually up first, followed by Joe, who, oddly, was an early riser too. Fenton walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. He walked out to get the newspaper and spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter upon re-entering the house. Carefully Fenton opened the sheet of paper and read its contents. It was a letter,

_Dear Dad (since I know you're up first), Mom, Aunt Gertrude, Frank and Anyone else,_

_I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry I'm a sucky son. I'm sorry I'm a dumb bum. I'm sorry I'm a failure. I've had an epiphany, Dad. I've realized that I can fix this. You, Mom and Frank have all expressed a desire for me to be more like Frank. I can't be like Frank. I'm Joe. That'd be impossible. But I've also heard you all say that you wish you only had one son/was an only child. That's something I can do. I guess this is goodbye then._

_I'm sorry you were stuck with me for 15 years,_

_Joe Hardy _

Tears slapped the paper as Fenton read the letter that contained his worst nightmare as a father. Fenton tore up the stairs, not caring about the sleeping residences of the house. Slamming Joe's door's open, Fenton sank to his knees as he spied the open window and realized Joe was gone. Fenton let out a loud sob. His son, his youngest son was gone. And it was partly his fault.

* * *

Joe had left his house a little after 3am and had walked forty minutes to the train station the next town over, Sayville. He had to wait an hour and a bit before catching the 5:14 train to Penn Station. He arrived at Penn Station at quarter to seven. Joe quickly found a small coffee shop and bought a muffin and a bottle of juice. Joe wandered around the city for two days, buying a little food and clothes and sleeping where he could. On Joe's second day in New York he bought a newspaper and realized his picture was in it!

_The Son of Famous Detective Fenton Missing!_

After seeing the article, Joe decided it was time to leave New York. Catching a ferry going to Hoboken, New Jersey, Joe decided to continue moving south. Hoboken to Newark, Newark to Philadelphia, Philadelphia to Wilmington, Wilmington to Baltimore, Baltimore to Annapolis, Joe didn't know where to stop. Joe had run for a week when he ended up in Annapolis, Maryland. April was rolling to a close and May was rushing in. Joe was dosing in an alleyway when he was spotted by a redhead who looked a little younger than him. Upon taking one look at him, the girl walked back into the bakery she had come out of. Upon returning outside, the girl handed Joe a box of cookies. Joe muttered a thank you and moved to give her some of the money he had taken out from his bank account before leaving Bayport, but she refused,

"You're a runaway," Joe raised an eyebrow at the pretty girl talking to him,

"What makes you think that?"

"You're Joseph Hardy,"

"Fuck!" Joe muttered quietly, "I can't believe my picture made it all the way down here!"

"It didn't," The girl said,

"Who are you?!" Joe nearly shouted at the girl,

"Does the name Arthur Gray mean anything to you?"

"The Gray Man? What does that have to do with anything?" Joe asked, surprised at hearing the name of the intelligence agent from the top-secret agency, The Network, who had previously worked with Frank and Joe,

"Stay here," The girl said, "I'm going to go get him…Eat your cookies," the girls scurried off and Joe wasn't sure whether to say or not. Curiosity won out and Joe stayed put behind the bakery waiting for the girl to return with The Gray Man. He was waiting for ten minutes when the redhead returned with The Gray Man,

"Hello Joe,"

"Mr. Gray?"

"I heard you ran away,"

"I'm not going back,"

"Okay,"

"W-what?" The Gray Man shrugged,

"Look, I like you and your brother, but your lives aren't any of my business,"

"You're _not_ just going to leave him here!" The girl hissed,

"I didn't say I would," The Gray Man said quietly, "You have two options, Joe. You can return to Bayport with your family, which I don't think you want to," The Gray Man added seeing Joe open his mouth, "Or, you can let us find you a guardian. I'm warning you though; if you chose the last option you'll probably have to help out a bit,"

"Sounds fair," Joe said quickly, tired of being out on the road for so long, "I'll take the new guardian,"

"Thought you would," The Gray Man said, "Follow me," Joe and the girl followed The Gray Man to his silver Lexus,

"Oh!" The girl said, "I'm Elena, by the way,"

"I'm Joe," Joe said shaking her hand. Elena smiled at him,

"Nice to finally meet you Joe,"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**

_SLL1234_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my reviewers! Your feedback was grately appreciated!

A thank you to Caranath for correcting my mistakes. I think I fixed all the ones you mentioned. I do proof my stuff a few times, but sometimes I don't catch everything so thanks and feel free to make more corrections if you see them!

This chapter was written less than a day after chapter 1, but I wanted to wait until I was at least halfway done chapter 3, so voila! Here is chapter 2.

I'm imagining that there might be some confusion, because things happen pretty fast in this chapter, so let me know if something isn't clear!

Also, Spanish is briefly used in this, but I don't speak Spanish so if you can correct it, please let me know!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys they belong to Grosset & Dunlap and Simon and Schuster**

On with the story!

SLL1234

* * *

Chapter 2

"Thanks Jackie,"

"What have I told you about calling me, Jackie," Joe grinned impishly at the aging woman,

"Not too…But you call me Joseph,"

"My name is Jacqueline. And I only call you Joseph when you're not listening or when you misbehave,"

"Me misbehave? Never!" Jacqueline rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Joe with her spatula,

"Get to school!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Joe said grabbing his car keys and moving towards the front door, "See ya Jackie!"

"Joseph," Jacqueline sighed shaking her head and quietly chuckling. Jacqueline could still remember the first time Joseph Carter Hardy walked through her front door…

_Flashback:_

"Who in tarnation is knocking at my door," Jacqueline muttered walking to her door. She flung her door open, her hand resting against the hilt of the pistol in her robe pocket. There were three people at her door; a man slightly less than average height whose gray hair was beginning to bald, Jacqueline recognized him as her husband, Andrew Dawes'—God bless his soul—co-worker and old friend, Ted Carlisle. The thirteen year old fiery redhead next to Ted was his daughter, Elena; and the third person, a blonde teenager with blue eyes…well…Jacqueline had no idea who he was,

"Hello, Jacqueline. May we come in?" Ted asked,

"I suppose you can," Jacqueline agreed releasing her hold on her pistol. If his kid was with Ted and Elena, he wasn't a psychopath…at least…Jacqueline hoped he wasn't. Leading the group to the living room,

"Hello Auntie J," Elena said giving the woman a quick hug before taking a sit on the couch a little ways away from the teenage boy Ted had brought into the house,

"Jacqueline, I have a favor I need to ask…"

"First I'd like to know who this kid is," Jacqueline said cutting across Ted. For an undercover agent, Ted often lacked tact with those he knew, "I have a right to know who's in my house,"

"Of course, Jacqueline, this is Joseph Hardy. Joe, this is my friend Jacqueline,"

"Joe's worked with Dad before,"

"He knows about the Network?"

"He's your Dad?" Jacqueline and Joe asked at the same time. Elena giggled quietly,

"Yes, Joe knows about the Network. He's an amateur detective. Yeah, Joe, The Gray Man is my dad,"

"Wow…"

"Now that introductions are over with, why exactly are you here?"

"Joe has run away from home," Ted explained, "He doesn't want to go back and I was wondering if you'd take him in," Jacqueline raised an eyebrow,

"Is that what you want, young man?" Joe hesitated,

"I don't want to go back to Bayport, ma'am. But I don't want to be a burden…"

"Very well," Jacqueline sighed, "Andrew—God bless his soul—always wanted Network agents to be safe, to have a home…You can stay for a week, then we'll decide whether you're here to stay,"

"Thank you, ma'am,"

"Jacqueline,"

"Thank you, Jacqueline,"

_End Flashback: _

Clearly, Joe had passed through the trial period with flying colors, as two years later, we was still living with Jacqueline. Sure he was impulsive, a bit reckless—but no more than any normal teenager—and never ironed his socks, but he was good kid and he had grown on Jacqueline,

"I never even stood a chance," Jacqueline muttered to herself, thinking of Joe's bright smile, his kind, fun-loving nature and his great compassion, which proved to be both a disadvantage and advantage for the boy.

* * *

"Sup Carter!"

"Hey Dick," Joe said walking over to his friend. Once Jacqueline decided to at least take Joe in semi-permanently, Joe, Jacqueline, Elena and The Gray Man, who Joe learned was really Edward—Ted—Carlisle, had fabricated a back story for Joe. They had decided to leave his first name as Joseph/Joe. He had known himself as Joe for fifteen years; it'd just be too hard to change now. They had, however, changed Joe's middle and last name. His middle name became John, which was the middle name all the men in Jacqueline's late husband, Andrew's family had. Joe took his middle name, Carter, and turned it into his last name. Carter Matthew Stonewell was Laura Hardy's older brother and had been a police officer before he was killed in the line of duty. Joe kept the name Carter out of respect for his dead uncle. Jacqueline told everyone that Joe was the son of Andrew's estranged sister, Marie Carter, and her husband, Eric Carter. When Eric and Marie were killed in a car accident, Joe was sent to live with his aunt, Jacqueline. Everyone bought it, hook line and sinker. Sometimes, Joe felt bad about lying about his real identity to his friends. But what could he do?

"What about me?" Joe rolled his eyes,

"Hey Oz," Dick and Oz were two of Joe's closest friends in Annapolis. Dick, Oz, Joe and their other friends, Elena, Lex, Babs and Jack made up what Dick had deemed the Super Seven. When Elena first introduced Joe to her friends, Dick had given him a once over before announcing,

"I guess the Super Six is going up to the Super Seven," and just like that, Joe was accepted into the group. Sometimes, being around Dick, Oz, Lex, Babs, Jack and Elena made Joe think of his old friends: Chet, Phil, Tony, Jerry, Biff, and _Frank_. Whenever Joe started to feel sad Elena was right there next to him. Silent and sturdy, as always,

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Babs,"

"Sup,"

SMOOCH

"Come on guys!" Oz whined, "Do you have to make out right in front of me and Joe?!"

"You're just jealous that you _don't _have a girlfriend," Jack said, walking over. Oz scowled,

"You don't have a girlfriend either, Jack,"

"Now, now boys," Lex scolded teasingly, shaking her head, "let's not be catty here," Joe chuckled a bit, his mind still drifting somewhere, thinking about Chet and Phil and Tony and Jerry and Biff and Iola and Callie and Frank and Laura and Gertrude and Fenton. Joe felt brief pressure on his hand and smiled at Elena. Nothing got past her…which probably had to do with having a high-up super-agent father…But Joe wasn't about to complain.

"Ready for AP Español, amigo?" Jack asked Joe. Sometimes it surprised Joe that he made it all the way up to AP Spanish. When he was a freshman back in Bayport he would have never dreamed that he'd be taking not one but two AP classes in his junior year,

"I'm ready. But I've got an appointment with Dr. P at 8:10,"

"Lucky! You get to miss the last half of class?!"

"If you want to miss AP Spanish so bad, why did you take it?" Lex asked, rolling her eyes at Jack, "I dropped Spanish after freshmen year since wasn't a requirement anymore,"

"Looks good for college, Lex," Jack pointed out,

"STOP SUCKING FACE!" Oz screamed at Dick and Babs, who were still kissing. Dick and Babs jumped apart and glared at Oz,

"Seriously man?!"

"We weren't sucking face, idiot!"

"You really need a girlfriend," Lex muttered grabbing Oz's hand and dragging him towards their Algebra II/Trig class,

"Well, if you're offering…"

"I'm not,"

"Okay then," Joe, Elena, Jack, Dick and Babs all laughed at their friends,

"I'm going to head to class too," Elena said smiling at her friends, "I want to talk to Mr. Andrews before class,"

"I'll walk you," Joe said quickly. Elena smiled at him and the others chuckled/snorted quietly,

"Thank you," Elena looped arms with Joe and the pair walked into the school,

"What were you thinking about before?" Elena asked as the pair walked up the stairs,

"My parents, my brother, my aunt, and my old friends," Joe said sighing. Elena leaned her head against Joe's shoulder,

"You can always go back. You know what Dr. Paxton said…" Joe sighed,

"I know…But I don't think I can go back now, Elena,"

"Okay," Elena said, "But you know you can't hide forever, you're—"

"I can try, okay," Joe snapped,

"Yes," Elena said slowly, "You can," The pair walked down the hallway in silence,

"This is my stop," Elena said when the pair reached Mr. Andrew's AP Latin class, "I'll see you at lunch,"

"Yeah," Joe said dismissively before turning on his heel and walking back down the hall to his class,

"HEY JOE!" Jack shouted. Joe stopped and waited for his friend to catch up, "You sure you and Elena aren't dating?"

"She's fifteen, Jack,"

"So? She'll be sixteen in July. Sixteen is the age of consent in Maryland…And admit it, dating a pretty, sweet girl like Elena, who also happens to be a total genius, wouldn't be a bad thing!"

"Jack," Joe sighed, "She's my best friend…and even if we were dating-which we aren't—we wouldn't have sex. I respect her too much," It was Jack's turn to sigh, suddenly turning serious,

"How can both of you be so blind?"

"What?"

"You're perfect for each other,"

"She's my best friend," Joe reiterated,

"Lex was right, it's like talking to a rock," Jack muttered as he and Joe entered the classroom,

"Buenos días, clase. Abra asignación de anoche. Y escribir una respuesta a la pregunta de la página ciento veintiséis de tu libro de texto…"

* * *

"Morning Joe,"

"Morning, Dr. P," Joe replied. Dr. Angelina Paxton was one of the two adults who had most thoroughly and completely affected Joe's life since he arrived in Annapolis. Dr. P was one of the guidance counselors at Annapolis High School and was the resident child psychologist. It was Dr. P who, after a report from one of Joe's teachers early into his stay at Annapolis High School, had Joe tested for ADHD and depression. He was found positive for both. Thankfully, neither was severe enough for medication, but Joe had to meet with Dr. P at least once a week. After urging from Jacqueline and Elena, Joe had opened up to Dr. P and told her the truth about his past and who he really was. While Dr. P, and Elena for that matter, didn't agree with Joe's decision to run away, they both respected his decision,

"Is there anything you want to tell me before we get started?" Dr. P asked Joe. Joe sighed,

"I snapped at Elena this morning," Joe confessed. He always felt bad when he was mean to Elena, "I told her I was missing my family and old friends and she told me that I could always go back to Bayport. I told her I couldn't and she said I couldn't hide forever, and...yeah…"

"First of all, Joe, Elena is a strong girl. I know you feel bad when you get mad at her because you think it reminds her of when she was bullied and of her biological parents, but she knows it's normal for people to fight. Does that mean it doesn't make her uncomfortable? No, I'm sure it makes her uncomfortable, but she can handle it, if she couldn't I'd be seeing her a lot more than I do. Second of all it's been eight years. Elena knows that she isn't going to be hurt like her biological parents hurt her. And she knows that she has good friends; she knows that you, Lex, Dick, Oz, Jack and Babs all care about her. Do you understand, Joe? She doesn't walk around on eggshells around you. You don't need to walk on eggshells around her,"

"I understand, I just worry, you know,"

"I do," Dr. P said with a smile, "No one wants to hurt someone they love…What about you missing your family?" Dr. P asked. Joe sighed again and scrubbed his face with his hands,

"Sometimes they just pop into my head, usually when I'm feeling bad about not telling my friends the truth. I especially feel bad about not saying goodbye, especially to Con, Aunt Gertrude and Biff. But then I remember that they're better off without me,"

"Is that Joseph Hardy talking or Blaze Aberdeen?" Dr. P asked, "Do you really believe that? Did they ever really say that they didn't want you?"

"Yes, I heard Mom and Dad talking—"

"You heard bits and pieces,"

"Frank said he wished he was an only child,"

"And you never said the same?" Dr. P asked disbelievingly,

"Well…"

"Exactly, Joe. Your ADHD made school difficult and the bullying led to low self-esteem and low self-worth. Those two things coupled with, believe it or not, your Dad's stressful job as a detective and you and your brother's detective adventures led to depression. Every family has its ups and downs, but because of your ADHD and your depression, you're more vulnerable. I don't know your family, but what you've told me for the last two years is just a regular family fight blown out of proportion. Everyone is in the wrong. Your family doesn't hate you, they love you. Your friends and family should have noticed something was wrong, should have checked you for ADHD, but you should have told them about the bullying,"

"How do you know they love me?" Joe asked in a small voice,

"Are they still sending you e-mails?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Wonderful Readers!

I have had Chapter 3 finished for quite sometime, but have neglected publishing it because Chapter 4 had not been penned yet. Chapter 4 will be an important "connector" chapter, and I am struggling to write it. As such, the next update may be closer to the 10th, not my goal of the 2nd. I'd like to continue to publish one chapter a week, but it doesn't look like it will happen this week.

I edited this chapter a number of times, but if you find any mistakes, PM me or let me know in a Review!

Thanks and enjoy Chapter 3

SLL1234

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys they belong to Grosset & Dunlap and Simon and Schuster nor do I own Therapy by All Time Low which I used as Joe's ringtone**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Because Joe ran away from home, Joe didn't live like a normal teenager. He lived very independently. Joe's bedroom was almost an apartment. Jacqueline's house was three stories: floor one was the living room, dining room, and kitchen, floor two was Jacqueline's room, the guest room, the office/computer room, and three bathrooms, the third floor was the attic, turned Joe's room. There was only one door once you walked up the narrow, steep steps to the attic, the door to Joe's room. Entering the room, directly to the left was a large window, Joe's printer, desk and computer. Parallel to the door was a small round table with four old wood chairs, a mini fridge, a sink and a counter with cabinets underneath. Before Joe knew his relationship with Jacqueline would be a great one, he had the mini-kitchen put in so he could feed himself, but ultimately, it only housed Joe's lunch and his lunch making materials: bread, sandwich meats, cheese, a few yogurt, some apples and a couple of water bottles. Down to the slight right of the door stood a bookcase, a pair of beanbag chairs, and a second bookcase. Up against the wall on the far right were Joe's dresser and a large window. Joe's bed and nightstands sat parallel to the bookcases. At the foot of Joe's bed was an old wooden, locked trunk that contained Joe's past: pictures of his friends and family in Bayport and the trinkets he had brought with him from Bayport. Everything in the room was bought by Joe. Some of it came from the 3,000 dollars he had removed from his bank account before leaving Bayport, but most of it came from his job at Martine's, the popular, local diner Joe worked at. The diner was run by Martine Jackson, Jack's mom, and Joe was paid well. Joe was also a savvy investor. Joe spilt his money between low, medium and high risk funds and had won a considerable bit of money. The only thing Joe wasn't responsible for paying for was necessities: toiletries, food and odd piece of clothing. Everything from ink for the printer to pencils, Joe paid for himself, not that he really minded. Jacqueline had giving him a roof to live under after all…

Joe swore softly to himself when he finished his Physics homework. His shift at Martine's had been a quiet one and he only had nine Physics questions for homework. Ever since the morning Dr. P's words were ringing in his ears:

_"Are they still sending you e-mails?"_

The first time Joe check his emails after running away, he found about fifty e-mails in his inbox. The number had gone up over the past two years. At first, Joe got a couple of e-mails a day from his old friends and family; now, Joe got e-mails every couple of weeks and for holidays. Joe had never opened any of the e-mails and had created a new e-mail account. Joe found himself wondering more and more about those e-mails, but felt to cowardly to open them…

_Give me therapy._

_ I'm a walking travesty_

_ But I'm smiling in everything._

_ Therapy..._

_ You were never a friend to me_

_ And you can take back your misery._

_Arrogant boy,_

_ Love yourself so no one has to._

_ They're better off without you._

_ (They're better off without you.)_

_Arrogant boy,_

_ Cause a scene like you're supposed to._

_ They'll fall asleep without you._

_ You're lucky if your memory remains._

_Give me therapy._

_ I'm a walking travesty_

_ But I'm smiling in everything._

_ Therapy..._ (1)

"Hello?" Joe said picking up his cell phone,

"Joe, it's Elena…I'm outside…"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, tutoring. I'll be right down,"

"'Kay," Joe headed down stairs and opened the door to come face to face with the pretty redhead…

* * *

"…so when you use the Trapezoidal Rule with n = 5 to approximate the integral to 6 decimal places you get…Joe are you even listening? Hello, Joe?...Joe?...Joseph!"

"Huh? Sorry, Elle, I was spacing. Can you repeat the question?"

"When you use the Trapezoidal Rule with n = 5 to approximate the integral to 6 decimal places what do you get?"

"…err, hang on…oh yeah! It's 0.695635,"

"Yeah, that's right…Joe, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, I'm fine…" Joe said slowly. Elena shook her head,

"You don't _need _tutoring, your grades show that, but you do need someone to help you stay on track because of your ADHD and because of your low self-esteem. You love math!"

"Yeah, that's pretty recent, back in Bayport I sucked at it,"

"I doubt that, you probably just didn't think you could do it…Stop getting me off topic! Anyways normally we fly through your AP Calc work. But you're not even paying attention today! Tell me what's wrong…Don't shut me out…Maybe I can help…Please?" Elena begged. Joe sighed,

"Dr. P brought up the e-mails from my family when I met with her this morning…They've been on my mind all day! I-I haven't been able to focus at all. It's so annoying!" Joe grunted and groaned. Elena shut her Calculus book and then reached across to shut Joe's book too,

"Joe…Read the e-mails,"

"But…Calc…"

"You're spacing out. You think that you're going to get anything out of this tutoring session if you keep spacing out…Besides, reading the e-mails might give you—I don't know—closure, or something?"

"I don't need closure," Joe snapped, his hesitation transforming into anger, "I'm fine, I can concentrate on the Calc!" Elena leveled Joe with her famous I know you're shitting me look, but said nothing. Silently, she reached across the table and grabbed Joe's Calc homework and started checking it for mistakes. Joe groaned as Elena silently checked over his work, not saying a word. After less than five minutes Joe's patience had run out. He groaned and stomped over to the computer,

"You win," he mumbled as he plopped onto the stool in front of the desk. Elena pulled up her chair alongside Joe's as the computer booted up. Joe let out a sigh as he logged into his old Gmail account,

"Why don't we start with the oldest one?" Elena suggested softly, laying a hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe nodded and scrolled down to first unread message. It was from Biff and had been sent at seven on the day Joe ran away…

_Hey Joe,_

_I know you don't want to talk about the stuff with Blaze…But, sucks…You're my friend and I want to help you…Can you call me? I think it would be good for you to talk about what's been going on, and I want to be here for you. We, just you and me, can talk about what been happening with Blaze and then we'll figure out how to put an end to it and how to tell your parents._

_Give me a call,_

_Biff_

The next message was from Iola,

_Hi Joe,_

_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really liked going out with you for those few months we were together. We've known each other forever, though and I realized that I didn't really like you romantically…Sorry…Anyways, I'm glad we can still be friends!_

_See Ya at School,_

_Iola_

"Shh…It's okay," Elena soothed, running her hand through Joe's blonde locks as he shook slightly,

"I'm okay," Joe said, smiling softly at the younger girl,

"Are you okay to start reading the e-mails from after you disappear?" Joe nodded and clicked on the first e-mail,

_Joe, _

_Where are you? Are you okay? Frank, your parents, Aunt Gertrude and the others are all out looking for you! Why'd you run off…If it's got something do to with what Blaze said...you know what he said is a load of shit right? We love you, your parents, Frank, Aunt Gertrude, Phil, Tony, Iola, Callie, Chet and me, we don't think you're worthless! Where are you?!_

_Answer me, PLEASE!_

_Biff_

_**8888888**_

_Dude, _

_Your parents and everyone are freaking out! Why'd you run away?! What's up? Where are you?_

_Chet_

**_8888888_**

_…Everyone's real worried about you_

_Phil_

**_88888888_**

_…Why aren't you answering us?! Where are you?_

_Tony_

**_88888888_**

_…I'm sorry! Where are you? We're sooo worried!_

_Iola_

**_888888888_**

_…Joe come back, please! Where are you? We're all terrified back here!_

_Callie_

**_8888888888_**

_...Blaze is an idiot, Joe! He doesn't know anything! He's a piece of shit! Come home!_

_Biff (again)_

**_888888888_**

_Joe,_

_Where are you? I'm worried sick! So is your Aunt, your Father and Frank! Come home please! I miss you. I'm sorry I yelled at you! I didn't mean it. I love you, you're my baby boy! Come home Joey, please!_

_Mom_

**_888888888_**

_Joe,_

_We miss you. Please, come home son! You're mother and I are sorry that we made you feel unwanted, but we do want you! You and Frank, the two of you mean everything to us. Please, Joe, come home!_

_Dad_

**_888888_**

_Joe,_

_Everyone here loves you. You know that! Please, honey, come home. We miss you. We love you. We need you! Please, please, please come home to your family! I'll have your favorite pie waiting,_

_Aunt Gertrude_

**_888888_**

_Little Brother,_

_Joe come home! I need you! You're my baby brother, my other half! It's my job to protect you and I failed! I made you feel like crap and I won't ever forgive myself for it! Please come home, or I'll never stop looking for you! You're my brother and I love you. I'll NEVER stop looking for you. Never._

_Frank_

"Joe?"

"I'm not even there, and I'm making their lives miserable!" Joe nearly wailed, surprising Elena,

"You are not," Elena insisted, "Come on, let's take a break…I think Aunt Jacqueline has some cookies in the kitchen…And then, maybe, if you feel up to it, you can shoot your family an e-mail, a sort of "hey, I'm alive" kinda thing…"

* * *

Joe walked towards the booth near the kitchen. Six people sat in the booth:

Barbara Julia Grayson—Babs

Richard Jacob Wayne—Dick

Raymond Aaron Jackson—Jack

Alexia Nellie Neilson—Lex

Oskar Marian Patrick—Oz

Elena Emma Carlisle—Elena

"And here's Joseph John Carter, the final member of the Super-Seven!" Dick exclaimed when Joe reached the booth,

"Do you have to call us that?" Lex asked Dick, with a scowl,

"Yes,"

"Your boyfriend's a smart-ass," Lex informed Babs,

"I know!" Babs said, before turning and lip locking with Dick,

"Not again!" Oz moaned. Lex, Joe and Jack all laughed at Oz's expense, while Elena quietly chuckled,

"So…Joe…Mom let you off shift early?" Jack asked ignoring Dick and Babs kissing,

"Yeah, we're having a slow day,"

"I've noticed…Do you think that new dinner, PeK is going to hurt business,"

"Nope," Lex piped up, "People are just into it because it's new. When it first opened I popped in, to see if the food was any good…Honesty, I'd rather eat dog food,"

"They have a dance night, though, but you have to be a member, which means that you have to buy at least 25$ worth of PeK food before you can get it," Elena added,

"Hey Ma!" Jack called,

"What is it Hun?"

"Ellie was telling me that PeK is hosting a dance party and that's why they've been getting more customers! Maybe we could do something similar,"

"That's not a bad idea…"

"Yeah!" Babs agreed, having stopped making out with Dick, "We could help you set up, Mrs. Jackson," She suggested,

"Just pick a date, and we'll make flyers," Elena said smiling,

"The sooner the better," Dick added, "If we can get word out before the PeK dance, we might be able to get people to wait for our dance instead of going to PeK," Martine walked away to take a look at the calendar posted behind the diner counter,

"Well…The PeK dance is next Friday, so how about we have our dance the Friday after?" Martine suggested,

"We can have the posters done by then," Elena said, answering Martine's silent question, "Why don't we each make a design for a flyer and meet back here tomorrow at say, three?" Everyone nodded in agreement and started getting ready to leave,

"Lex, do you want a ride?" Joe asked,

"I can walk,"

"I'm going that way anyways. I'm driving the imp home,"

"Watch yourself, Joseph," Elena warned. Joe put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and turned to Lex, waiting to see if she wanted a ride down the road,

"Sure, thanks," Lex said.

* * *

"Nina's hair salon," Elena answered her phone, "Hi Dad…Yeah…Joe's driving me home…Okay…Yeah…I'll be in bed by 11…Yep…Love you too, Dad…Dad's not going to be home until late tonight," Elena said turning to Joe. They had dropped off Lex and were now heading towards Elena's house,

"Why don't you come over for dinner? Jacqueline wouldn't mind having you," Joe suggested

"Are you worried about me being home alone? Because I'll have you know, Joseph that I am perfectly capable of defending myself!"

"I'm not saying that! I just invited you for dinner! Jeez!"

"You have an ulterior motive," Elena said, "I can tell"

"I've been thinking,"

"Uh Oh,"

"Shut it! Anyways, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday and I've decided I'm going to send a quick e-mail to my family, like you suggested…You know, let them know I'm still alive…"

"And you want me there for support?"

"Yeah, if you want to, that is,"

"Joe, do you even have to ask if I'm going to be there? Besides you need me,"

"I know how to send an e-mail, Elle,"

"But do you know how to mask your IP address?"

* * *

(1)-Therapy by All Time Low. The song reminded me of Joe pretending to be happy and stuff...also, I used it because "his phone rang" is really boring.

Next Chapter: Hardys and Gray Man! And maybe a twist and some detective stuff!

**Heads UP!: There will most likely be a hold up on the chapter as I am suffering from big time writers block!**

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!**

SLL1234


	4. Chapter 4

Hello wonderful readers!

This is rather disappointing I know. First you had quite a wait for this chapi and second, it's pretty short. This chapter and the next one are really just major transition chapters. I need to set the stage for the Hardys' arrival in Annapolis and these chapter, although short do that. I'd say maybe expect another chapter in another 2 or so weeks.

I reviewed, edited and re-edited my chapter, but if you spot anymore typos or other mistakes, feel free to correct me.

I'd also like to thank Caranath for correcting my navy rank mistake in this chapter,

Sorry it's short!

SLL1234

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys they belong to Grosset & Dunlap and Simon and Schuster**

* * *

Chapter 4:

For almost two years, the Hardy house had been missing something—someone, Joe... Laura Hardy shook her head sadly as she stood in the kitchen. When she had last seen Joe, he had been 15. He'd be a few weeks over 17 now. And she hadn't been there to see him grow. While the family had moved on from losing Joe, they had never gotten over his departure. The hardest part—even harder than knowing that Joe had run way because of them—was not knowing. Laura had no idea if her son was even alive! Much less happy! The first few months had been hell. It surprised Laura that her marriage to Fenton had survived those months. She didn't doubt that had it not been for Gertrude reminding the couple that Frank needed his parents, she and Fenton would have divorced. Everyone nearly fell apart when Joe left. Even though Joe's joking nature had gotten on everyone's nerves, at least at some point, Joe had been almost like…like glue…He kept everyone together and fixed bad situations up with a smile and joke.

Shaking her head Laura moved towards her iPad. There was no point dwelling on what had happened to Joe, it was too late to change things now…Maybe not,

"Impossible," Laura whispered, tearing her eyes away from the iPad and shouting wildly for Fenton, Frank and Gertrude, who all came barreling down the stairs,

"Laura, what's wrong?!" Fenton asked frantically,

"Look, at this email,"

"Is someone threatening you, Mom?" Frank asked worriedly.

Laura vehemently shook her head; "The email's from Joe," In a nanosecond Fenton, Frank and Gertrude were crowded around Laura's iPad. The email read:

_Hello Everyone,_

_Long time no talk, huh…I read your emails yesterday, I hadn't even opened my email since I left…I guess that this is it then…Just wanted to let you that I'm still alive,_

_Love,_

_Joe_

"He's alive!" and "Thank God!" were among the shouts made by the Hardy family after they finished reading the email. They were all crying. The email was short, but it assuaged their deep fear that Joe was dead,

"Do you think we can find him?" Frank asked,

"If we can track the IP address we can!" Fenton replied

* * *

While Joe, Dick, Oz, Jack and their other friends, Charlie, Peter, Ezra and Luke were playing football, Lex, Babs, Elena and two of their other friends, Christie and Hope were lounging around on the grass. Babs, Christie and Hope were gossiping, Lex was shouting comments at the boys as she watched their game, and Elena was sketching in her notebook,

"We win! We win!"

"Victory is ours!"

"We're the best, we're the best,"

"YEAH!"

The girls laughed as Joe, Dick, Ezra and Charlie high-fived and gave each other man hugs after they had secured their victory over Oz, Jack, Peter, and Luke.

"I'll take a picture!" Lex exclaimed, "That way we can make sure that Oz, Jack, Peter and Luke never forget how you four trampled them!"

Joe, Charlie and Dick all nodded the agreement before Ezra piped up, "You should be in the picture too, Lex. You were our coach and little cheerleader, after all,"

Elena closed her sketch book and took the camera from Lex, "I'll take the picture," She said. Lex smiled happily at Elena and moved to stand between Charlie and Joe with Dick on Charlie's other side and Ezra on Joe's other side.

_Click_

* * *

Roger Cohen, the father of Phil Cohen, was an Annapolis graduate. He became an ensign after graducation and served in the Navy for five years after that, but still kept in contact with Charles—Chuck—Foley, his best friend at the academy who went on to serve as a naval flight officer for many years before becoming a teacher at the academy. The Cohen and the Foley families had remained close friends even though they lived 273 miles apart. In fact, Phil and Chuck's son, Charles—Charlie were good friends and pen-pals…

_Hey Phil,_

_It totally sucks that your teacher gave you all that homework! I don't know how I would have done it!...Anyways, things are good here. A couple of my friends and I played a friendly game of football, and guess what! My team won! I guess having the star of the Annapolis High School football team makes up for having two other okay players and one really bad one! I attached a picture of our rag tag team! The guy on my right is the other okay player and the one on the far left is the really bad player. The girl in the middle is Lex, our coach and cheerleader!_

_Talk to ya soon,_

_Charlie_

Phil opened the file...

* * *

Phil burst into the Hardy house. Fenton and Frank, who had been trying to track the IP address used to send the email from Joe for days with no success, looked up.

"I think I found Joe," Phil said before wordlessly handing the father son pair the picture.

* * *

Again, sorry it's so short, but it's the best I could do. **Please review**

SLL1234


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

This is another short, set-up chapter. This is the last one before the Hardys arrive! The next chapter might take a little while, but I'd say expect another update in two weeks-ish.

Thanks to all Reviewers!

SLL1234

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys they belong to Grosset & Dunlap and Simon and Schuster**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Remember the plan, Joe?"

"Yep. We're trying to see if Eric Gold is the selling the military secrets the Network suspects him of selling,"

"What's our cover?"

"I do know what's going on…We're a couple on a date at The Sushi Place,"

"Glad to see you remember the plan,"

"I know what I'm doing, imp! I may not have done much detective stuff in two years, but I'm not a total idiot,"

"So you admit you're an idiot,"

Joe sighed, "Why are we pretending to be a couple again?"

"Dick's got a girlfriend,"

"So do I!" Joe pointed out to Elena, who just smirked in return,

"Yeah, but 1) Babs is my cousin and 2) when you agreed to this a month ago you and Naomi weren't dating. Besides, Naomi never has to know, and I won't feel guilty about it like I would pretending to be with my cousin's boyfriend,"

Joe rolled his eyes and changed the subject slightly, "I still can't believe that Dick is a Network agent too!"

"You've known for a year now, Joe, get over it! Dick was shocked for like a day when he found out about you!"

Joe, being the mature seventeen year old boy he was, stuck his tongue out, causing Elena to glare sharply at him,

"You're maturity never ceases to amaze me, Joseph. Stick your tongue back into your mouth and watch the road,"

"Yes ma'am!" Joe joked as Elena rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Joe watched Elena in his peripheral vision as she walked past the table Eric Gold was sitting at. Elena "tripped" over her own feet and a pen rolled under the table, unnoticed by Gold,

"Sorry," Elena said, a fake blush covering her face. Gold just grunted and Elena continued on her way to the lady's room. Inside the pen Elena had dropped were a microphone and a recorder so that Elena and Joe could hear what Gold said and so that the other agent posing as the new bus boy would be able to pick up the pen/recording after Gold had left.

"What do you think of the food?" Elena asked a while later,

"Good, I've never had Japanese food before,"

"Seriously? Not even teriyaki?"

"Okay, I've never had sushi before…"

"This isn't even real Japanese food," Elena said with a grin, "I'll make you a real Japanese meal sometime,"

Joe raised an eyebrow, not quite sure how Elena knew how to make an authentic Japanese meal,

"My old babysitter was Japanese and a culinary student. She taught me how to make all sorts of things," Elena explained, "Shh!" She said when Gold's phone went off.

Joe and Elena listened as the earpieces they had in relayed Gold's side of the conversation back to them. The conversation sounded pretty normal, except for the fact that Gold would occasionally drop a number. Elena subtly typed the numbers into her cell phone in case something happened to the recording. Twenty minutes later Elena and Joe were driving back to Annapolis from Baltimore,

"What do you think those numbers meant?" Joe asked,

"Don't know. 8 25 18 2 11 18 0 23 25 16 1 19, I haven't the slightest clue what those numbers mean…But I'll find out," Elena said evenly.

* * *

"8 25 18 2 11 18 0 23 25 16 1 19,"

"Do you think it's the alphabet?" Dick suggested to Elena,

"Yeah, but it what order?"

"Well," Dick said, "The 0 is probably a space,"

"Makes sense," Elena agreed, "Otherwise it'd be one long word,"

" R"

"Well that's not a word," Elena pointed out, "No one is dumb enough to code the alphabet with numbers in order!"

"Yeah…" Dick agreed dejectedly. Dick and Elena had been trying to crack the code for a little over an hour and both were getting a little tired,

"Let's take a break," Dick suggested,

"Might as well,"

"So…Where's Joe?"

"With Naomi,"

Dick looked sympathetically at Elena, "Sorry, it must suck for you,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you like Joe but he's going out with Naomi,"

"I do NOT like Joe, Richard!" Elena swore vehemently,

"Whatever you say, whatever you say,"

Elena growled and for a few minutes the pair was silent, then,

"I GOT IT!"

"What?" Elena asked confused,

"The code! R, harbor!"

"What?" Elena repeated. Dick grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote out the alphabet,

"Look, we know—think B is 2 and R is 18, right?" Elena nodded so Dick continued, "Well, B is the 2nd letter in the alphabet and R the 18th, and if all the even numbers are the actual number that corresponds to the alphabet and if the odd letters are backwards, starting with A as 25, the becomes R—harbor!"

"Okay…" Elena said, taking Dick's pencil and numbering the letters, "So if 0 is space like we suspect, and you're right, then 23 25 16 13 4 is CAPMD and 6 19 is FG?"

"6 19 doesn't make sense, but CAPMD could be Annapolis, you know, the capital of Maryland—MD"

"What if 6 19 is a date?" Elena suggested after a moment of silence, "June 19th?"

"Harbor, Annapolis, June 19…Sounds like a meeting,"

"Sounds like we cracked the code!" Elena grinned. Dick and Elena high-fived each other and called the Network base to tell them of their discovery before Dick went back to his house,

"Elena!" Dick shouted as he was about to walk out the door, "Don't worry about Naomi. She's a bitch; Joe'll see that soon enough,"

* * *

"Wow,"

"What?"

"You're really into her,"

"Elle!"

"I'm being serious Joe! You've been here for two years and you've never seriously dated anyone before. What makes Naomi so special?" Elena asked while silently wondering _"What does she have that I don't?"_

"I don't know…I guess she kind of reminds me of Iola and makes me feel like nothing's changed, like I'm back in Bayport,"

"Do you not like it here? Are we not good enough?" Elena wanted to ask, but didn't, "I'm happy for you Joe," She said instead,

"Thanks,"

"So…Did I tell you that Dick and I cracked the code, yesterday?"

"NO! What did it say?"

"Harbor, CAPMD, 6 19…Annapolis harbor, June 19,"

"Definitely a meeting,"

"Yep. Dad says he's going to look into it,"

"Huh,"

"Hey, Jack just texted me, he was wondering if we could go by and help him and Mrs. Jackson set up for the dance tonight,"

"How are you texting Jack when you're on the phone with me?"

"Landline, Joseph, landline,"

"You're not fully invested into this conversation, I'm hurt!" Joe said with mock sadness,

"Like you're not playing computer games while talking to me," Elena retorted,

"I am not!" Joe said exiting his computer game, leaving only his email up on the screen,

"Anyways…Mrs. Jackson…"

"When does she need us?"

"Now-ish"

"I'll be over to pick you up in a sec, imp,"

"Joseph," Elena warned,

"See you in a few, Elle," Joe laughed,

"Bye,"

Joe grabbed his car keys and made sure he looked good before walking out of his room. Just has he shut the door, a new message popped up on his computer. It was from Frank.

* * *

Ta-Da! NEXT CHAPTER: The Dance, Naomi, and the Hardys!

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait and the AN, but this chapter just wasn't happening.

This chapter is SUPER short. I'm not happy with how short it is and I'll try not to write another chapter this short again, but I felt like I needed to end this chapter where I did.

I scraped my original idea for this chapter and chose a different one instead. This chapter does NOT contain the confrontation but...you'll see ;)

This chapter also introduces you to Naomi and complicates Elena and Joe's relationship by adding physical attraction from Joe's side.

A special thanks to Wendylouwho10 who helped give me the idea for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys they belong to Grosset & Dunlap and Simon and Schuster**

SLL1234

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Hey,"

"Hey," Joe replied, giving Naomi a kiss, "You look great," Joe said sincerely. Naomi was wearing blue mini skirt, a black strapless top and a pair of pointed heels. Naomi giggled and pulled Joe in for another kiss. When Joe put his hand on Naomi head, she pulled away, pulled out her compact, adjusted her dark hair and was about to reapply her lipstick when she said,

"I'm going to run to the bathroom, better lighting,"

Joe sighed and leaned back on the counter behind him. He watched as Naomi disappeared into the bathroom and spotted Elena talking with Talia Gonclaves a few feet from the ladies' room. Before Joe could stop himself, his eyes found themselves traveling up Elena's body. When Joe had picked her up from her house a few hours earlier, Elena had been in sweats and a t-shirt, but after set up for the dance was finished, she had walked two blocks to get changed at Lex's house. Now, Elena was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an olive-green halter top. Joe had always thought Elena pretty but…

_"What the hell am I thinking?"_ Joe cursed to silently himself, _"I did not just think that my best friend's butt is nice! Well…STOP!"_

"Dude," A voice said from beside Joe, causing Joe to jump, "I like you and I think that you and Ellie would make a great couple but, she's like my sister and I will castrate you if I ever catch you looking at her like you want to fu—"

"I get it Dick," Joe said. Dick looked Joe in the eyes, before nodding and walking away.

* * *

"Joe are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Naomi, I've got a Calc test today and my brain is all over the place," Joe lied smoothly,

"Whatever," Naomi said rolling her eyes, "Well when you're ready to think about important things, like Brian Chang's party this weekend, come find me,"

Joe sighed today was not his day…

**Flashback:**

"Morning, Joe!"

"Oh...um...Morning, Elena," Joe said awkwardly. Elena looked at Joe her eyes full of concern,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" Elena asked speeding up to walk next to Joe was they walked towards the language hallway,

"Yep,"

"You're acting funny,"

"Elena," Joe huffed,

"Joe,"

"…Fine! I had a weird dream,"

"About what?"

"Err…um…This is my class, see you Elena," Joe said, ducking into his first class, leaving Elena to walk alone to her class.

_"What was I supposed to tell her?"_ Joe thought as he tried to make himself feel better about brushing off his best friend, _"It's not like I could have said "Hey, Elle, guess what? I checked you out two nights ago at the dance at Martine's and last night I had a wild, horny sex dream about you," Like that would have gone over well,"_

**End Flashback:**

Joe scrubbed his face with his hand as he stood in the lunch line in the cafeteria. First he checked out his best friend, had a sex dream about her and couldn't look her in the eyes anymore and now he had screwed things up with his girlfriend, _"Could this day get any worse?"_ He wondered as he watched the lunch lady put some green beans on his plate.

Joe walked over to the table where his friends were sitting and kept his head down for most of the period, ignoring Elena's confused stare. When Joe did finally look up he wished he hadn't…

…And brown met blue…

_"Frank," _

* * *

The Hardys, along with Biff Hooper and Chet Morton, had arrived in Annapolis on Saturday. Fenton enrolled the boys at Annapolis High School in hopes of finding Joe. It was lunch and so far no luck…

Frank knew his brother was in the cafeteria. He could feel it. Frank could always feel when Joe was near, or when he was sad, or when he was in trouble. Chet called it Frank's "Big-Brother Senses",

"Are your Big-Brother Senses tingling?" Chet asked seriously. Frank ignored him and continued to scan the cafeteria for any signs of his little brother.

"Is that him?" Biff whispered, watching a tall blonde boy get up to throw out a milk carton. The three boys anxiously waited for the boy to turn around and were disappointed when he did. It wasn't Joe,

"This is hopeless," Chet sighed,

"He's here," Frank said firmly. The trio continued to silently eat their food and watch for Joe.

At the end of the lunch period Frank looked up and accidentally locked eyes with a boy across the cafeteria…

…And brown met blue…

"Joe," Frank whispered breathlessly.

* * *

**Please Review!**

Next Chapter will have the Hardy/Joe confrontation. I had originally planed for them all to see each other at Martine's when the Hardys, Biff and Chet when for dinner but couldn't get the words out. I also included the sex dream and stuff because I wanted to throw a curve ball into Joe and Elena's relationship and to make it so that Joe has to confront his past without Elena and her support.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Preview and AN

**Hello and Sorry. **

**This isn't a full chapter, it's a preview, a very very short preview that has been sitting on my computer for about a month. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED HOME! Nor will I at this point! I've already written the Epilogue, and know exactly what direction the story is going in. However, I've been busy and focusing more on original pieces of late. Plus, I'm having trouble getting the reactions I have already planned for each character in this chapter into words. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I'll try to get the rest of the chapter up as soon as possible but it might be a while. Infinite Apologies to all. And thanks to everyone who's tried to help me with this chapter. **

**Sorry Again,**

**SlyLittleLuna1234**

* * *

Chapter 7 Preview:

When Joe saw Biff in his 9th Period Gym Class, Joe was glad that he had decided to ask Coach Long if he could sit out of class, feigning sickness, and that Coach Long had let him…That being said, the subtle looks he kept getting from Elena and Biff all period weren't exactly calming. Joe knew he had a choice. He knew he'd have to face one of them. Elena or Biff, and Joe's family.

Joe had often spent the last two years mentally planning out his reunion with his family. How hard could actually doing it be?

After Gym, Joe had slipped Biff a piece of paper asking Biff, Chet and the rest of the Hardys to meet Joe at the park at 7pm. Then he'd bolted to his car and drove straight to Martine's for work. When Joe was done work at 5:15, he went straight to the park and started on his homework. He was avoiding going home because he knew that Elena would be waiting there for him. He also knew that as long as he was around other people, that Elena wouldn't confront him about his behavior, she would want their expected argument to be private; and that worked in Joe's favor. At ten to six Joe put all of his work away and began to mentally prepare himself to face his two of his old friends and his family again. Joe watched as two cars pulled into parking spots not far from where Joe was sitting at a picnic table. His mom was the first person to run from the car and hugged Joe tightly,

"I missed you," Laura whispered to her youngest son,

"I missed you too, Mom," Joe whispered back, a few tears falling from his eyes. He really had missed his family.


End file.
